


Blue Moon

by lune_noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Getting Together, M/M, Prince Kuroo Tetsurou, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune_noir/pseuds/lune_noir
Summary: And with his gentle voice, he greeted,“We meet again.”And that they did.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo first time writing here. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Big thanks to  
> [Tsukishima_Tetsurou](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Tetsurou)!

The ballroom was bustling with people impeccably dressed in shades of red and white in honor of the Nekoma Kingdom, attending for a sole reason. _For them to gain a connection, if not more._

Ever since a kid, Prince Kuroo Tetsurou has been to countless balls to know how the minds of the nobles work through observation. No one is genuinely there to celebrate the day of his birth. 

He used to take this to his heart, but he grew up.

Apart from his dear friend, Bokuto, a prince from a neighboring kingdom, Fukurodani, maybe. But even the said friend is busy, busy giving off this lovesick fool vibe while talking to his advisor, Akaashi.

_Bokuto needs to get himself together, man up, and confess to the guy._

Anyone with eyes can see that they share the same sentiments, _anyone_ but them.

He took in the busy sight once more, the swarm of colors dizzying him.

_And I need air._

Excusing himself from the suffocating atmosphere, he took his sweet time making his way to his room. Once he finally got there, he plucked off a few buttons from his puffed sleeve shirt and plopped his back on the soft bed, releasing the breath he was holding. Closed his eyes and recalled the occurrence earlier in the morning.

**_It will be a full moon tonight_ **, _greeted his grandfather, Nekomata, smiling knowingly._

_He knows (everyone does) fully well how the young prince loves the night, especially during a full moon. Upon hearing this, Kuroo beamed._

_That is one thing to look forward to tonight,_ he thought _._

_They exchanged a few pleasantries, and when he turned to leave,_

**_Tonight, you will finally find what your heart has been seeking._ **

_He turned back but the elder was already gone._

Remembering so, he jumped up abruptly, eyes sparkling with anticipation. He opened the door to the balcony, the wind greeting him, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His body shuddered involuntarily. 

_Brrr_

He walked further and stopped by the marble fence, leaned forward, and cupped his face with both hands, taking everything in as far as his eyes could reach. The sky is clear, with a bit of cloud. The stars are winking back. 

Every night, he would climb to their roof, spend his time trying to connect them. The position of the stars was not constant; it changed. _Nothing is permanent._ He glanced up to see the _solemn_ beauty peeking from the strip of clouds. _But the moon?_ He smiled. Oh, how the moon knows _everything_ about him. Not a single night passed without him talking to it. New moons occur, which makes it hidden among the naked eye, though to him, that is _no_ problem. 

_It always has been there._

He closed his eyes again and let out a puff of air, relishing the fresh, chilly yet comforting breeze. 

_It is a beautiful night_.

As far as Kuroo can remember, he has always been drawn to the moon ever since. 

_It is normal to be attracted to the moon,_ they say.

_You are from the black cat family_ , they say. 

But they do _not_ get it. Because, as absurd as it might sound, this attraction? It is something _more_ than that.

The soft caress of the wind playfully ruffled his hair, making his already untamed hair more, well, untameable. As he was about to go back, he felt something dipped in the back of his right hand. It is a small, glowing insect? 

He has read about such species from one of the library books. It is a-

_A firefly._

As he was about to examine it, it flew.

Kuroo does not know what took over him. And before he knew it, he was _falling_.

Maybe it is the cat flowing in his blood. 

_Yes_ , he landed on his feet even from such height.

Brushing off the dirt from his clothes, he saw that the firefly was still there (or it could be another one) like it was _waiting_ for him. The insect hovered around him and zoomed towards the forest. 

Giving in to curiosity, another trait of being from a cat family, he followed the _alluring_ light, running after it. And suddenly, there was no guiding light from above; the clouds covered it. Thanks to his night vision (he has got a lot to thank for from his Cat folks), he did not scratch himself nor tripped. 

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

One firefly became hundreds in seconds. 

He kept running despite how fascinating the display is. And that is alright. They encased him in their glow, encouraging him to go on, _continue_. He chased after them until he found himself in a clearing. Loving the chase they gave, he spun around and laughed but stopped abruptly.

Right at that moment, the clouds have _dispersed_ showing, that magnificent celestial body once again. The moonbeam gently hit the ground. And all of a sudden, the what seemed barren field is now full of flowers, flowers that seem to only bloom at the grace of the moon unfurled with glee, giving off their faint, unique scent. 

The scene was breathtaking. 

_How did I never get the chance to see this before?_

From the gentle dance they were having earlier, the fireflies started fluttering wildly, matching the beat of his heart.

He does not know if it was because of the adrenaline rush, but his heart started racing even faster. 

From the sea of glowing yellows, Kuroo swore he saw a person standing beyond there. As if on command, the fireflies pave the way, slowly. And slowly, Kuroo moved. Right in the middle, a radiant _being_ was there with his back turned against him. 

No, Kuroo has yet to see the face but he already has this strong urge to kneel and worship only this _deity_ before him for _all his life_. 

His hair is a shimmer of gold, dressed in regal, thin, flowy clothing. His skin pale, glowing like the _moon._ And when he turned around? Kuroo forgot how to breathe.

A pair of honeyed eyes, warm beneath his dignified aura, stares back at him. _It was full of longing_ , he noted. 

Suddenly, an overwhelming burst of emotions surged through him. He staggered a bit, clutching his heart, eyes widening. 

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

Eyes wet, he looked at _him_ again. Pieces are clicking together. 

_It's him._

Kuroo laughed unbelievably, tears rolling down his face. 

The words of his grandfather echoed in the back of his mind. 

**_Tonight, you will finally find what your heart has been seeking._ **

The stranger, the _moon_ , stifles back a laugh behind his hands (but wanting to cry just the same). Adoration now fills _his_ eyes as he sees Kuroo slowly remembering. 

And with _his_ gentle voice, he greeted,

“ _We meet again._ ”

And that they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd that was my first fic. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading ~ 💕
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/senoirai?s=09)!


End file.
